Sweetie Drops
Bon Bon is a background pony. She is an earth pony that appears in several episodes, and has speaking roles in Call of the Cutie, Green Isn't Your Color and Lesson Zero. She has a pale cream coat and a navy blue mane with a pink stripe. Her cutie mark shows 3 pieces of wrapped candy. She is very similar to previous-generation ponies similarly named Bon Bon. __TOC__ History Bon Bon makes regular appearances in the show, usually in more prominent ways than regular background ponies. For example, after Twilight's chase scene in The Ticket Master, Bon Bon expresses her astonishment at Twilight's disappearance once she teleports. In Applebuck Season she is one of the characters lining up for free muffins, and is one of the ponies who fall ill after consuming them. When Apple Bloom secretly fills Bon Bon's bag with apples in Call of the Cutie and demands payment for them, Bon Bon complains to Applejack and looks at her disapprovingly until she is given additional apples at no charge. That episode is one of three where Bon Bon has a speaking role. In Green Isn't Your Color, she enters Rarity's boutique, inquiring about Fluttershy. However, she immediately loses interest once Rarity tells her that Fluttershy isn't there anymore, and leaves. Later, she is one of the ponies crowding around Fluttershy after her presence in town is accidentally revealed by Twilight. In Lesson Zero she falls under the spell that Twilight put on a doll, Smarty Pants, and expresses her love for the object. She is seen later fighting in the background over the doll. All her voice appearances sound very different and are uncredited. Appearances Times are approximate and taken from videos with no prolonged transition for commercial breaks. Gallery :Bon Bon image gallery : Quotes :Bon Bon: I didn't put those in my bag. :Rarity: Welcome to Carousel Boutique! :Bon Bon: Is she still here? We heard Fluttershy was here. :Rarity: Sorry, you just missed her. But you're still in luck! I'm having a huge sale of some of my best designs! :Bon Bon: And you are? :Rarity: Rarity, of course! :Bon Bon: Never heard of you. Trivia : *Bon Bon looks similar to a G1 pony of the same name, color scheme, and cutie mark. She appears in the series ''My Little Pony Tales''. The name has been used in an online Q&A by some in the production crew, spelled "Bonbon" (with no hyphen).http://www.allspark.com/forums/index.php?s=&showtopic=76678&view=findpost&p=1876960 *As with most background ponies, Bon Bon's design and color scheme are frequently used for filler ponies in crowd scenes. For example, in episode 13 four or five Bon Bons can be seen as the angle pans past right before the race. Another four or so can be seen in the race stampede afterward; however only one is in the actual race. In a scene from Owl's Well That Ends Well, there are clearly two Bon Bons visible. *Bon Bon is frequently seen next to Lyra. The pairing has been explained by a layout artist to be mostly coincidental and based on aesthetic considerations, as far as season one is concerned.http://www.allspark.com/forums/index.php?s=&showtopic=76678&view=findpost&p=1776314 Despite only being coincidental in the show, the designer of the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster intentionally placed the two ponies together. *Bon Bon's name comes from "bonbon", which is French for "candy". *Bon Bon is the only background pony to have 3 voices. References sv:Bon Bon Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Background characters Category:Fandom Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1